FF 2: All It Took Was Faith
by hhlover101
Summary: The swift move of faith led me to you. All it took was one simple decision. But most and for most all it took was faith to lead me to you. LaceyLouLou82 challenged us and I gladly took the offer. Read and Review.


**All It Took Was Faith- One-Shot story**

**A/N: You're tired of my saying sorry already aren't you sorry but I've had a hectic schedule lately, and I haven't had much time to write, and other times I'll be completely honest when I say I'm lazy. Updates will happen more often now because I've been getting a lot of reviews and messages, and I really hate myself for keeping you guys waiting. Anyways LaceyLouLou82 gave us the prompt sugar cookie to write about, and this is what my mind came up with. Hope you enjoy:) And I'll be the first to say I never thought I'd get a prompt about sugar cookies:) Oh and this is solely written in Eddie's P.O.V.**

"I haven't seen you in forever mate. It's nice to finally catch up with you." Ian said in his truly enthusiastic tone, and I chuckled lightly. The last time I saw Ian was about 7 months ago. Him being the top notch photographer he is, his schedule is hectic with him traveling all over the globe. In all those seven months I broke up with my ex-fiancé Chloe, just saying her name makes me want to throw up a little. I cringe at the thought of it. Luckily soon enough it became clear enough to see who she really was, all she wanted me for was my money. That's all it ever was. She uses pathetic excuses all the time trying to make me run back to her, but obviously the message that I didn't want her anymore wouldn't get through her thick skull. Of course she had made a scene at Rumor where Ian and I just had lunch. Security came and escorted her out immediately, but still I was furious. Enraged at the fact she wouldn't leave me alone. At this point I was on the verge of getting a restraining order. She's even been showing up at Jake's house, the studio, anywhere you could think of where I'd be she would be there. So now saying my thoughts, the restraining order is the best choice. I watched cars zoom by as flashes of colors reached my eyes. I realized I still hadn't responded to Ian, and suddenly I was brought back down to earth.

"Sorry I spaced out there for a second. But I'm glad to that finally your back in L.A. It was pretty weird without you here. My living room didn't have empty beer bottles all over it for once." I said humorlessly. Ian shot me a sly smirk, and responded back with his thick accent.

"So it got that bad? Seriously though mate without me there you probably never had fun. After all I am the life of the party, am I right?

"Yes Ian you are the life of the party." I replied back amused.

"So how's the rock star life treating the infamous Eddie Duran, has everything been good lately?" I furrowed my eyebrows together and thought for a moment. I mean besides everything with Chloe I suppose you could say everything was going great.

"My new album's almost finished surprisingly, and you know my Dad's always checking up on me every day. With his support, my fans support, and Jake's I've been writing a lot more. And let me tell you it feels good. The only bad thing happening is everything with Chloe, but I think I know how to solve that problem now." Ian daunted his eyes at me suggestively, and I knew he was thinking I was going to do something illegal.

"Don't take it to extreme lengths there Ed. Remember what happens in prison." He said waving his finger at me. I shoved it down automatically and laughed at his jokes. I was glad to have my best friend back.

"I'm not going to do anything illegal calm down. I don't think that way. Besides all that how's photography going for you. It must be fun traveling all the time."

"You would think it'd be but getting jetlag all the time is not pretty. I love where my photography career is going though. You know what disappoints me the most though? I haven't found any models yet out of all that time traveling. I should've because don't you think I deserve a little treat. How about we hit up all some clubs tonight? Ian said in his usual energetic tone. Whenever the topic of clubbing was brought up Ian brightened with excitement. That scared me. I wasn't really the clubbing type. I didn't like all those people surrounding me, and with all that loud noise it bothered me. Yes at concerts I know I should be used to it, but with concerts it's different. That's something I do for my fans.

"I'm not really the clubbing type, nor will I ever be." I said, then I let out a long exasperated sigh. Ian continued to try to convince me to go with him.

"Calm on live a little rock star, or is Eddie Duran too good for clubs?"

"If that's what it takes to get me out of it then yes, I am too good for clubs." Ian shot his hands up in defense, and I smirked knowing I had won. I averted my gaze back out the window, and looked at surroundings flash by abruptly in a blur.

"Fine then if you don't want to go clubbing, then you owe me sugar cookies. Remember when we were kids we always ate them. I'm really craving some right now. Would you be kind enough to get me some although you really do owe me the favor?" I paused for a moment wanting to refuse his offer. All he asked for was sugar cookies, but that meant so much more. That would mean we would have to go somewhere, which means having girls flaunt themselves at me. And I don't like unwanted attention. I hate it in fact. I try to stay as under the radar as I can when going out. Ian might just ruin that.

"Oh come on mate. I want sugar cookies." He beckoned like he was child again, chanting for food. I laughed at his poor attempt, and then returned to a more serious demeanor.

"Well we would have to get some where there's really nobody around. I didn't bring my disguise to hide from the public you know?" I said a little frustrated.

"You know having a hat and sunglasses is a poor definition of a disguise right?" He said provoking me to smack him. I really didn't have anything else to disguise myself with. Me being the person that I am soon took the joke and laughed. All in all everybody knows that's a poor disguise. And I internally face palmed myself for that.

"Mr. Duran sorry to interrupt your conversation there, but just a little while ago I could've sworn I saw a sign saying bake sale back there. We could turn back around and go check if they have what your friend is craving. I didn't see many people surrounding the stand." He said assertively. Ian and I looked at each other for a moment, and decided what's the harm in going there? As soon as we agreed and nodded our heads simultaneously, the driver quickly made a u turn heading backwards. Ian already looked as jumpy as he was as a child knowing he would probably get his favorite treat. I like that he still keeps in touch with his old roots. I didn't like sugar cookies as much as he did, after childhood I wasn't too fond of them anymore. The driver suddenly started driving at a slower pace as we reached the small stand where it said bake sale. It was beside a small yet elegant Café, and I could see about two people still making purchases. To my luck they didn't seem to be people part of the Eddie Duran fan club. We parked right by it on the side, no more than a few feet away from the stand. Ian quickly unbuckled his seatbelt. He couldn't control his happiness. In that moment I saw his inner five year old resurface again. I laughed internally and externally. Ian always knows how to have fun. A quality I've been lacking in lately.

"Oh I see something that looks like sugar cookies on that girl's stand. Wait… wow that girl is hot. That's not an understatement. Yeah I'm getting sugar cookies and this. I'm glad I didn't go clubbing." He said licking his lips, for both the cookie and the apparent beautiful girl. I didn't even take a look at her, and I simply shook my head at him. We both got off the car, and luckily it was in more of a secluded part of town away from tourists here in Hollywood. Only a few cars drove by now and then, which was a good thing. We walked up to the stand casually, and I saw the girl with her back turned to us. From what I saw she was wearing a blue cardigan with baby blue jeans that executed her frame perfectly. Then when our footsteps became more audible she automatically turned around. If love at first sight didn't exist before she definitely made it now. She was beautiful and quite the breath taker. Her light brown hair lay in a sleek straight style. Her hazel orbs could make you get lost in them easily. What surprised me is that she didn't jump in excitement seeing me. Maybe she's not a fan. Ian noticed how I was staring and nudged me on the shoulder, which rescued me out of my daze. A light blush crept onto her cheeks when she noticed, and I felt my heart heat up at the sight.

"Look sugar cookies!" Ian exclaimed. She chuckled along with me and while Ian was looking at the options I decided to start a conversation with her. I walked further up to the stand so I was standing right in front of her. I flashed my famous flirtatious smile at her, and again a rose tinted blush invaded her lightly plump cheeks.

"So I see your friend over here is a fan of sugar cookies." She said amused by Ian's childish excitement.

"Yeah he was craving some oddly enough, and luckily we went here. I'm glad I chose this spot though." I said looking her straight in the eyes, sending the message I was talking about her.

"Well I didn't know Eddie Duran would just magically pop up at my bake sale. When I first saw you coming I thought I was hallucinating. This definitely made my day." She said with happiness written all over her features. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

"I didn't know I would come upon such a beautiful girl. What's your name?"

"Loren Tate. Sorry I had more inventory but I got sold out in a matter of hours, turns out this a great place to sell sweets. Apparently your friend can't stop drooling over the cookies there." She said pointing out Ian who looked up at her automatically. He flashed her a smile and I felt my body tense up for some unknown reason.

"Sorry just been craving these lately. My name's Ian by the way love." He said while winking at her. I averted her attention back to me rather quickly.

"So Loren Tate what brought you to have a bake sale?" Her smile soon faded away, and her happy demeanor vanished in a matter of seconds. I didn't mean to upset her.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." I said apologetically my eyes showing the distinct look of concern. She slightly smiled knowing that.

"No it's fine. It's financial problems with my Mom and stuff. I'm trying to help her out as much as I can right now, because she's stressing about it excessively. My Dad left us a while ago with pretty much nothing. So this is what brings me here today." She stated sadly. Her mind quickly trailed off as she looked at the distant skies, which now dropped down to a saturated tone as sunset occurred.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you bring that up. It's great that you're doing this though, that's very sweet of you. Most girls I know are not even remotely as kind as you, and I barely met you." I saw the beautiful wide smile return to her face, and that made a warm feeling overwhelm my heart. Glad to see her happy again.

"Well thank you. You're not a stuck up snob like I thought you'd be. Looks like my doubts were wrong." She said playfully I was at first pretending to be hurt, but soon the both of us started cracking up. Ian rudely interrupted.

"Stop flirting Eddie and ask the lovely lady out already geesh." My face flushed with embarrassment and I wanted to slap Ian more than anything right now. I looked up at Loren and her face was as red as a tomato. I know it sounds cheesy but I thought it was cute.

"Ummm…sorry about my friend over there, he's a bit over suggestive some times. " I said while scratching the back of my head, hoping Ian didn't make it awkward.

"It's completely fine. Say you could go ahead and take the last batch I have for your friend, because apparently he's a huge fan of sugar cookies." I was surprised at her kindness, just another thing to like about her.

"You really don't have to do that Loren. I could pay for it."

"No mate haven't you ever heard the saying take things when offered for free. Obviously you haven't, well anyways see you in the car. Bye love, and Eddie if you're not going to ask her on a date at least get her number." He said blatantly while walking back to the car. I once again flushed with pure embarrassment. Loren on the other hand was flattered.

"Your friend is quite the character."

"Yeah I know he is. You sure you don't want me to pay for it." I said reaching for my wallet, but she quickly put my hand down. When our skin touched a shock of electricity ran through my body. A feeling so ardent, something I never felt before. We quickly looked up at each other and smiled. Her hand still on top of mine.

"At least let me give you tickets to one of my concerts, can I give you anything in return?"

"No you don't have to give me anything at all. Plus I'm not even a big fan of your music." I could tell she was teasing me which I found to be adorable.

"I doubt that." I looked into the depths of her eyes, and with the dim sunlight made the hazel color in her orbs pop out immensely. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen besides her. Look at me talking about Loren when I barely met her a few minutes ago. I could already tell she was a beautiful person on the in and out. I deflected my gaze back down to our hands, and quickly laced my finger with hers.

"Fine then. I'll ask you for something else then. Could I get your number? You know for future reasons involving food." She bit back a laugh and smiled widely.

"Oh sure I'll be your bakery hotline open 24 hours a day." And she had a wonderful sense of humor, how more perfect can she be? After that we quickly exchanged numbers, and I was extremely belated because of that.

"Well I have to get going home now. I hope to see you again soon though. It was more than nice meeting you. Remember call me whenever you have a bakery related problem." She said pointing a finger at me. I chuckled lightly and grabbed her hand and laid a light kiss on it.

"I can't wait to see you soon, and to get to know more of the infamous Loren Tate." I said winking at her shyly. I let go of her hand after a while, and saw nothing but happiness bursting out of here.

"Well goodbye Eddie."

"Bye Loren Tate." I watched her walk off to her car and I stood there leaning against the stand enjoying the sight. She was something special. I flaunted back to the car and was left in an unbreakable trance. Is it wrong to be this way after I just met her? I opened the car door and quickly climbed in. Soon enough the driver took off and it was Ian's turn to bombard me with questions.

"I never pegged you as the type to fall at first glance." I looked at him baffled and he shook his head suggestively at me.

"What are you talking about Ian?"

"I'm talking about the girl. Look at the lovesick puppy. She stole your heart at first glance didn't she." I thought for a moment, and soon enough beamed with a tangled happiness. I was scared to admit how I already felt. So I instead kept it to myself for now.

"She left you speechless too? You got it bad Ed."

"Oh shut up Ian." I stated ignorantly while looking out the window. I wandered in my thoughts and sure enough she was there. I couldn't help but think about her. I sure looked forward to another encounter with her.

One thing for sure was I couldn't wait to see Loren Tate again. The girl who left me speechless in Ian's words. I guess you could say she did steal my heart at first glance, as those cheesy romance novels would say.

**Hope you enjoyed:) Sorry for any mistakes, updating all other stories soon hope you like the updates. Follow muah on twitter BiancaAguilar15:) And shout-out to leddie-is-perfect and guest Chelsea for being complete sweeties. Love all my readers you guys are the best.**

**Keep being you;)-hhlover101**


End file.
